Russian's Koum
by kagome2009
Summary: A young girl seemingly has the power to read and objects history and set the soul it contains free. Her powers are needed in order to stop a 20 year Wold War. Sasha must release all six souls from around the world and it won't be easy along the way!


Russian's Koum (Dance)

Chapter 1

"Sir…We need to leave this place and forget the mission. Let's get out of here with our lives"

"You will not be keeping your life if we go back empty handed." The other man said and he gave a cold look over to him.

"Sir, this will cause the war to worsen...This object is no toy!" He objected.

The other man grabbed him by his shirt and stared him directly in the eye. "You think I do not know this? Kera…She gave her life trying to get it! This war has gone on for too long, the sooner we seal the object, the sooner everyone else will be safe."

~10 years later~

"SASHA! Come back!!" Yelled a young girl, "Sasha! How can you just take off like this?! It's almost dark out!"

The other girl turned around with a sheepish grin on her face, one full of mischief. "I see you caught up with me and here I thought I finally got rid of you." She had long dark cherry brown hair with hazel eyes and a slender body.

"You're so mean…" She huffed, "You know we aren't supposed to go outside after dark. Those Demons could come back any day and attack us…" Abby hissed as she finally caught up with her friend.

Sasha gave her a dry look and said, "Abby, there hasn't been war in these parts for over ten years. I'm sure you aren't scared, right?" a teasing tone in her voice.

"As if." Abby snorted.

They made their way to the edge of town, where the miles of meadows were filled with flowers around this time of year. The nightingale was the most precious symbol of the town and only was in bloom for a month of the entire year. Russia isn't exactly the warmest of climates year round, and to some, the short days of summer are the most cherished. As they topped the hill looking over the fields, it was a sight that took their breath. It seemed as if the entire area was filled with glowing flowers and lightening bugs. The moon only added to its beauty and they both smiled.

"It's Beautiful…" Abby whispered as she looked around her. They both sat on the side of the hill and spoke of things old and new.

"Do you ever fell as if you are really small compared to what out there?" Sasha mused aloud.

"Hm. I supposed I never really thought about it. I don't think it matter much if you are enjoying what you have, right?"

She nodded and stood, "We should probably head back. We wouldn't want your mother to have to kill you, right?" She grinned.

They took their time walking back, teasing and poking fun at one another as they crossed back over the hill into town. As they took sight of their town the noticed something wasn't quite right. Some of the houses on the far side of town had smoke coming from them. They gave each other a puzzled look. After a few more moments they noticed the smoke was spreading along the entire town, and a red glow trailed quickly after it.

"Abby! The town is being attacked!!" Before she could say anything else, Sasha ran down the hill into the chaos of the city. There were people screaming and being chased by various types of demons and bandits from the neighboring country.

Abby being grasped by fear of the flames couldn't bring herself to chase her friend. "No….no…." She shakily back away as if the very sight of the fire would burn her, she turned around and ran into the forest.

"Papa!" Sasha screamed as she ran toward her home. Her father had been asleep when she left the house and his room was in the bottom of the house where there was no escaping the flames if they had reached the basement doors. She couldn't lose yet another person close to her, her mother had been lost in the war almost twelve years ago when she was just a child.

Just as she reached her home, the windows were blow out from the fire and the door was already engulfed. "Father," She looked around frantically, "Father?!" As she started towards the house someone roughly grabbed her around her waist and claws seemed to be digging into her side.

"This one will work…She is worth money, Kero." A rough voice said and started to turn away from the house.

"No! My father! Let go of me!" Sasha screamed in a frantic tone, thrashing around as much as she could. She was kicking, pushing, and even biting into whatever was holding onto her.

As Sasha sunk her teeth into his arm he let out a shrill howl and threw her on the ground. As she looked up all she saw was something swinging towards her head and everything went black.

"Bitch…You're not worth it…" He growled.

"Aeri! You weren't supposed to kill her, she is worth nothing now…Enjoy going back with nothing to the boss." Kero said sounding slightly annoyed. He was not the type of demon to enjoy killing and was only associated with this group due to his family. Both the demons left Sasha's bashed in head and her home burning to the ground.

As Sasha opened her eyes she regretted it. Her head pounded and her whole body seemed as if it went through a grinder. Several minutes later she was able to force herself to sit up and put her hand to her temple. Her hand touched a large section of dried blood that had dried on her head and face. As she took in her surroundings no one seemed to be around other than mangled corpses and charred bodies. As no emotion seems to register in her heart, she attempted to stand. As she made her way through the town she came to the center where their status was. It was a statue of a man who had saved the town almost 10 years ago from war coming into their land.

She stumbled and found herself sitting by the statue, as she leaned back and touched it everything started to flash. While she thought that it was at first concision she noticed she started to see a lot of things before her. She found herself looking around the same town but not from where it currently was. It was a dirty dark looking place with people skulking around corners and mothers hiding their children as they walked the streets.

As Sasha looked around her she noticed that two men were crouched near a gate by the castle that was just outside the town limit. One of them seemed very upset while the other void of emotion, as she took a closer notice it seemed as though they were fighting about something. As she stepped out of the shadows no one seem to take notice of her, as if she wasn't there. The next flash of light happened and she was in the castle. Sasha started walking down the hall, it seemed quiet. When she looked out the overly large stained glass window, the town below seemed in chaos, people running about here and there. As she stood there looking out the window she heard someone whispering behind her. The two men she had seen outside the gate now how something wrapped up in their arms and were trying to make their way back out. Before she knew it she was back in her own time, sitting by the statue. She blinked, thinking she had gone crazy she let herself slip back into the darkness. Before she had gone unconscious again, she heard a voice. It was a man's voice with a deep Russian accent.  
"I really must have hit my head hard, now I am hearing voices…" Sasha mumbled.

"Hey! Lady, wake up! What happened here?!" He yelled in vein, as Sasha blacked out once more.

Sasha opened her eyes for what seemed like the fifteenth time to a different time of day in a strange room. This time she forced her eyes to stay open and look around, she didn't find any one.

"How did I get here…?" She touched her head and felt a bandage and a few small patches on her sides. She sat up, and tried to stand.

"Woah! Where do you think you are going?!" A man came hurrying into the room, dropping the fruit he had to catch her.

"Who are you…?" She asked, not liking that someone was taking care of her.

"My name is Dimitre…I have to thank you for freeing me from that statue. May I ask your name?" He said as he set her down on the bed.

Sasha looked up at him feeling rather confused. _"Statue? What is he talking about- Wait…He is from that statue…He looks just like him…But how…?"_ She thought to herself. "My name is Sasha. What do you mean…that I freed you?"

"We should probably talk about that once you are healed. You took a nasty blow to the head, do you remember what happened?" He asked, picking up the fruit he dropped earlier.

Sasha laid there trying to remember what had happened. She knew she was with Abby, looking at the flowers. Then she remembers the town being attacked and her home…her home! "My father! I have to know if he is alive!" She shot up and tried to head for the door.

"Sasha! Calm down, you are in no shape to go anywhere. What about your father?" Dimitre asked shocked by her sudden outburst, once again dropping the fruit.

"There was a fire and I was trying to save my dad before…someone grabbed me…I don't know who…someone said his name was Kero…or Aeri…I don't remember which. Then…I think I bit him and he dropped me…I don't remember after that…But I need to go! I have to find my father, or at least know what happened!" There was a fiery determination in her eyes, despite her head injury

"Calm down before you hurt yourself more." He sighed, "Look there is no one in this town anymore. If your father is alive, he is no longer here."

She bit her tongue at the anger biting at her, she wanted to find her only family and this man is standing in her way. She once again sat on the bed, rubbing her aching head and giving him a glare.

"Don't glare at me lady, if not for me, you'd still be laying out there in the street bleeding to death." He said in a high and might fashion.

"Apparently if not for me, you wouldn't even be here." She said trying to make that sound plausible. She gave him an equally high and mighty look and then sighed. "Can you just tell me what I did?"

"Funny how you try to use it against me and then not even know why." He snorted, "You obviously have some sort of spiritual powers. Without those you wouldn't have been able to free me. How you came to have those powers, I do not know. Did your parents ever do anything that seemed off that they couldn't explain? Did they have any demon blood in them at all?" Dimitre asked, once again looking over her.

"No, I didn't exactly know my mother that well; she died almost 12 years ago when I was young. There really isn't any way that I have any powers. I am human. "Sasha said, annoyed that he would suggest such a silly thing.

"Do you have something against demons?" He asked with a suspicious look.

"Well I've never really met one before, so I wouldn't know." She responded.

He grinned with a smug male look. "Well then, pleased to meet you, Sasha. I am an ice demon from the mountains."

A blank expression adorned her face as she looked at him. "Oh. I see. A demon. Taking care of a human, huh? Well happy day. Has hell frozen over or something?"

His eye twitched in annoyance. "The only reason I rescued you is because I have use for you and because you freed me. Geez, you have no manners, do you woman? Talking to a demon like that, pfft, I should so just eat you."

Sasha laughed, just outright laughed in his face. "Oh that's good…I'm sure if you were so hungry for human flesh you would have eaten me when I was unconscious. Also, whoever said I was going to help you for whatever is it you need?"

He came in really close to her face, looking her directly in the eye. "Because you would be dead right now if I had not, and your powers will help bring this war to an end."

"That's hard to believe. No one even really knows why we are in this war anymore, it's just pointless fighting. Unless…You were the one in the vision I saw. " Sasha said.

"Vision…?" Dimitre asked.

Sasha explained what had happened when she touched the statue and who she saw fighting and then in the castle with the book.

"That must have been ten years ago…That's when I had been imprisoned after I stole-"He had stopped himself and looked away. "There is a reason for this war and it's over a book I stole ten years ago. Many people had lost their lives over it and a group of us had sworn to rid it of the world. Six of the seven of us were imprisoned just as I was." He explained with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Six out of seven? What happened to the other one?"

"She lost her life attempting to get the same thing I did. A demon known as Kero had killed her." Dimitre finished explaining and stared out the small window. "We have been looking for someone with the ability to read an objects past for a long time, and considering you were able to free me….You may be able to free the others. " He didn't turn around but awaited her answer.

She took a moment to think about her life as it was how she really had nothing anymore. "Fine I will help you, but in return we must at least look for my father and my friend Abby. I didn't see her follow me into town so I assume she fled from here."

"Fine," He mumbled, "Demanding wench…"

"What was that?!" She grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it at the back of his head.

He turned around as a vase came flying at his face. "Damn wench….We leave as soon as you can stand without falling over."

~~~~Author notes~~~~~ TEEHEE

So….These people are all mine forever and ever. I need no disclaimer for once. This chapter was a little serious but alas history of the person is kind of needed. OOOHHHHH well, hope at least one person reads and leaves a comment on it so I know this story isn't a total bust! Thanks!


End file.
